


Above All Else

by gabbyv23



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyv23/pseuds/gabbyv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these fics a long time ago, but I might add some more later. Basically just some fluffy drabbles about Madohomu and Kyousaya respectively. Probably most of them are gonna be a little sad, but... come on. It's Madoka. Everything is sad. Rated T for... sexual suggestions? Maybe cursing? I'm not good with this stuff, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What was lost. (MadoHomu)

In this timeline, Kaname Madoka is not your friend. In this timeline she is…

She is something else.

She holds your hand under the table and kisses your cheek before she leaves for home. She calls you as soon as you come home and you talk on the phone for hours. When it is far too late, she tells you goodnight. She adds that she loves you, and she takes her time. The words are not excited or rushed. The words hold something important.

In this timeline you are not fighting for a friend.

You walk all the way to her house some afternoons. You wait outside her door. She runs out and hugs you and invites you inside. You accept and in her room you talk about everything and anything, even nonsensical matters. It gets late and she insists you stay. Your half asleep banter gets sillier and sillier

At half past midnight she kisses you on the mouth. You kiss back after a moment. She kisses you again. You kiss her again. You tell her you love her and that you never want to leave. You kiss until you’re tired.

The next day, you’re caught off guard. She accepts the contract. She dies within a week.

In the next timeline she asks you what your name is. You forget for a moment how many times you had to tell her.

In that timeline you did not lose a friend. You lost a lover.


	2. Together. (KyouSaya)

She hears footsteps come running down the street, frantic tapping of trying to catch up. Sayaka doesn’t even turn her head. Her eyes are too focused on the side walk and her mind is too focused on… anything and everything. It’s been like that lately.

The steps end in a jump and someone grabs her arm, so she tenses and closes her eyes. “Sayaka!”

Oh. False alarm. It’s only Kyoko.

She’s got a bag in her hand like usual, and a wide smile on her face. “Hey Sayaka. I was wondering if you were busy? I know you’ve been really down in the dumps since…”

Sayaka sighs and looks away.

“…since everything. Yeah. But, I wanna cheer you up! So I was thinking, we could have lun-”

“I’m not hungry.”

“…So.” Kyoko clears her throat and fixes her sentence. “I was thinking I could have lunch and you could watch? Please.” She pouts.

Sayaka looks up for a second and nods. “Are we friends? After everything?”

“Of course we are.”

“Then I’ll go…”

The walk there was a short one. Kyoko still had a bounce in her step and was constantly having to remind Sayaka not to run into thing with her head down like that.

She chose an arcade of course. She sat and arranged her junk food on the slightly sticky table. Sayaka only watched with vague interest and then focused on other vaguely interesting things like the games in the background, and the color of the tile.

Kyoko took out a stick of pocky and bit more than half of it off. What a show off. She chews pretty loud too. “So I’ve been thinking,” she says and swallows. “About everything you said the other day. Well, I mean, I heard some of it. You probably said other things, too. Anyway, I think…” She swallowed again, even though there was nothing in her mouth, and opened up a soda can. Nervous eating, perhaps.

The other’s eyes finally looked back at hers. “I’m listening,” she insisted and leaned over the table. She had a heightened interest to talking about her problems it seemed.

“Considering we’re both magical girls, I think, we should suffer together.”

She tilted her head with a confused smile. “What do you mean? Suffer together… We’re friends and we fight together. Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“I’m saying.” Kyoko looked dead serious. “That I- That I love you, Sayaka. And that, you shouldn’t waste time on people who are never going to understand your pain or remember you. You shouldn’t waste time on people who wouldn’t risk their lives just so that you could be safe another day. The pain doesn’t matter when! When…” She took a shaky breath.

The other girl’s eyes were wide. She swore Kyoko would start crying any second, but she didn’t. She just wiped whatever was in her eyes on her sleeve.

“When we’re both, still here…”

Sayaka slid her hand onto the table and held hers. “I love you too, Kyoko. Thank you. I hear what you’re saying… I’ll fight for you, too.”

Kyoko nodded and squeezed her hand. With her other hand, she held Sayaka’s face and kissed her cheek. “More than you know,” she said softly. “Don’t you ever, ever, fucking die on me, okay? Don’t ever.”

“I could say the same to you,” she replied and smiled at her. “Let’s go home, Kyoko.”

And so they went.


End file.
